


First Bite

by LorenStar



Series: Crimson Tears [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Crossover, M/M, Namelessshipping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, ghoul!Blue, ghoul!Ethan, ghoul!Green, ghoul!Red, mute!red, originalshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorenStar/pseuds/LorenStar
Summary: Red and Blue live together in a place no one else but them would call home. Both being orphan ghouls they have made their life's mission to protect other orphaned ghoul children.





	First Bite

Though only taking a stroll through the night he felt it. The smell of fresh blood in the night’s air. The sounds of flesh being ripped apart, and those of someone eating frantically. The smell and sounds of death. They disgusted Blue, not the smell or the sounds, oh no, as a matter of fact, he found those things rather amusing. It was something else that disgusted him.

“And what do you think you are doing?” He demanded. He stood with a tall erect posture. His face was stone like a statue. All things that induce fear on an onlooker that could be passing by, though something else was more terrifying. His eyes. Sclera black as pitch and irises red as blood.

Before Blue stood - or rather knelt - a man.

“Move along,” the man told him only to go back to his frenzy.

The man was covered in blood. Blue could not make what colors his clothes used to be. Nor the color of the man’s skin. The only thing that was not red on that man was his dark brown hair. Even his eyes were red; just like Blue’s.

Both of them stood on an alleyway were the only existing light came from a flickering street lamp. Though they stood not alone. Between them there was a woman, lying still on the ground. Rather, what used to be a woman. The body was missing a right arm, the left side of the face, the breasts and now the man was tearing through the stomach.

Blue paid no mind to what the man had ordered him.

Though the man did move, not willingly, but he moved. Something had grabbed him by the neck and now it was pinning him on the wall. What was grabbing him was a red appendage that grew out of Blue’s tail-bone zone. The appendage had three sharp finger-like parts at the tip. That appendage was something that every ghoul had, they called it kagune. Blue’s reminded him of a clawed third arm.

Though the man also had a surprise of his own. A blade like kagune grew out of his shoulder blade. He tried to strike Blue’s kagune but he retracted it before the man could react; resulting in the brown haired man falling on the ground.

Then Blue stroke once more. Swift and silent Blue’s kagune pierced the man’s rib cage. The man was letting out some incomprehensible sounds from his throat, as well as gobbling some blood. But Blue was not happy with the result.

“You should know better than to hunt in another ghoul’s territory without permission,” the dirty blond haired man told him. Then as quickly as he stroke he removed his kagune from inside the man’s body, though this time he made sure his claws where open this time; which ultimately resulted in the man’s ribs shattering, flesh ceasing to exist leaving a gaping hole from where the lungs came out to fall at the dead man’s feet.

“Sad, I wanted a real fight,” he sighed in a dejected tone. “It would be a shame to let that go to waste,” he said as he looked at the woman’s body.

The meat by now would be cold. The blood would not flow along his arms. He would not hear her scream for mercy or taste the fear in her meat. And the poacher would have, most likely, eaten the best parts; but she was dead, so Blue could not let her life go to waste without eating some.

He knelt where the man once was kneeling and started to go at it.

 

Children laughed and ran after each other. Blue stood watch above them all sitting on top of two stacked up containers with both of his legs crossed. This was their home; an abandoned warehouse full of these containers, no doubt some of which were their rooms.

Blue, the children and others who lived there were the scorn of all society. As a matter of fact, they were hated by society.

Everyone, without exception, wanted them gone.

Humans tend to hate what is different from themselves. They even hated each other for superfluous things like race, creed or sexuality; of course, some humans were more open-minded than others and did not care about those things and had no prejudices; unless you were talking about ghouls, of course. Half of the humans hated ghouls and the other half feared them, but all, without exception wanted them extinct. That is the reason why there were so many children here, this was a ghoul orphanage.

Blue was one of its guards and he took his job seriously. He swore to himself no harm would come to these children. He knew how difficult it was to be an orphan in a world that hates you.

He was lost on his thoughts but then he was woken up when he heard a loud ‘bang’ of something hitting the containers, right behind him. Then he heard steps coming in his direction. He recognized the owner of such steps still, he turned his face to the direction of the sound.

“Hi, Red,” he greeted.

As a reply, the second man just nodded.

Red sat down, right beside Blue, with his legs over the container's’ border and started looking at the children playing below.

Blue also turned his gaze to the children again, “You know, two nights ago I had to kill a rogue ghoul,” Blue shared with Red, “He was already feeding on a woman. By how he behaved I can tell you that he hunted her, she wasn’t dead before he got to her.”

Red just grunted, no even looking at Blue while he talked.

“He is the third one this month. He wasn’t more than a B rank, to put it in human terms. But he also was koukaku user, they all have been koukaku users!”

This time Red did not even mutter a grunt. But Blue noticed his face. All of its muscles had tightened. His forehead puckered. His eyes were no more than small lines, though Blue could still see the red and black. Red much like Blue had sworn to protect these children. There would be nothing he would not do to protect them. But he had one more reason than Blue. Blue only wanted to protect those children from something he had already suffered. Red, besides that, wanted to protect his twin sister, Green.

A new ‘bang’, as well as new steps, was heard. These ones Blue knew not who they belonged to. Though by Red’s reaction, or lack thereof, Blue deducted it was someone who lived in there.

“What are you guys talking about?” Blue may have not recognized the steps but he did recognize the voice.

He raised an eyebrow and once more turned his head to face the person who had just come in to join him. It was Green.

“What?” He inquired. Looking down at her feet he discovered why her steps were different; she was wearing heels. “Since when do you use heels?” His voice cracked a little bit.

“Since Red bought me this ankle boots!” She then lifted her right leg and spun around on her heel. “Don’t you like them?”

“Well, yeah…” Blue told her. Then he turned to Red squinting his eyes and joining his eyebrows. “How come you never buy me nice things?”

Red just jumped down without giving any sort of reply.

“Real mature,” Blue sighed.

“So, when are you going to tell me what you were talking about?” Green insisted once more.

“Life in general,” Blue replied sheepishly.

“Yeah sure,” she remarked not convinced at all. “But oh well, I came here to say that we are out of food and some kids are already hungry.”

Besides being one of the guards Blue was the only hunter of the orphanage. So he was responsible for getting bodies for them to eat.

“Then I’ll hunt for something tonight. I’ll take Ethan with me.”

“You will not!” Green yelled. She did so so loudly that everyone stopped doing whatever they were doing and were now looking at them.

“Nothing to see guys!” Blue laughed and waved at them. Everyone went back to their previous actions. “Yes, I will,” Blue told her.

“He is only fifteen!”

“I was ten when I killed my first human,” Blue’s tone was soft and his expression grim. “I was so hungry back then, I hadn’t eaten in two weeks,” he grabbed his stomach as if he was reliving the pain he felt back then. “A young couple was passing by and saw me, all dirty, nothing but skin and bones, they tried to help me but I just jumped on the man’s face. My point is, it’s about time they start to learn how to hunt, there won’t always be suicide victims lying around.”

“I know that, but they are so young, so innocent,” Green lowered her eyes. She knew Blue was right, but she only wanted them to live like normal children.

“They aren’t humans Green, we are not human. We have to kill to survive. It’s in our nature,” Blue looked her right in the eyes while speaking. “Humans would’ve us all killed at the first chance they got, that’s why every child here doesn’t have parents.” Blue voice was getting more emotional with each word that came out of his mouth “Besides that, they are just food, nothing more,” those last words were colder than anything else Green had heard from Blue.

“Don’t say stuff like that!” The girl scolded, “We both know that’s not true.”

“Green,” Blue’s voice was stern. “Don’t lie to yourself.”

“I’m not, I know we feed on humans, we don’t have any other option, but they are more than just food,” Green looked right in Blue’s eyes. “I only ask that you don’t say those things to the children, it’s already hard as it is to make them forget things.”

“Of course I won’t tell them. But rest assured that they will come to that conclusion alone,” after he was done Blue just jumped down leaving Green alone.

 

Night had soon come after his conversation with Green. Now he was on a rooftop with Ethan, well now he was dressed as ‘Gold’; that was the alias he had chosen for himself. He wore a white shirt with golden wings painted on its back, plain jeans and his face was covered with a heart-shaped golden mask.

Blue also wore something other than his emerald green skinny jeans and a black shirt. He was dressed as Aokaku, not the alias he had chosen for himself, rather the name he had earned. He now was barefooted, had black leggings,  a royal blue hood that only covered his chest, though it had long sleeves that covered even his hands, his stomach was bare. He wore a royal blue theater mask that had no mouth on it.

“Are you ready to hunt?” Blue inquired.

The teen looked up to Blue. He was unsure if he would be able to kill someone. He knew it was the way it was supposed to go, but up until now he had gone without hurting anyone, much less kill someone.

Despite all this, he managed to pull a resolute expression, though Blue would not be able to see it under the young ghoul’s mask. “Yes!” He finally replied.

“Good,” Blue’s lips draw a sly grin, yet again, not that anyone would see it under his mask, “We’ll try to get two people, it should last us a while,” he explained. “I’ll get the first one, so you watch and learn. The second one will be all yours, though this time I’ll go down with you, the next ones I’ll just be watching from above.”

Ethan nodded as a reply. He feared if talked his voice would crack up.

Blue jumped from the roof they were standing to the one across the narrow street. Ethan followed him with few problems. They spent fifteen minutes jumping from roof to roof until they reached a dark alleyway - it always as to be and dark alleyway.

Blue knew this alleyway. Many drug dealers came here to sell their products. Where those people generally did business trouble would follow. Blue never killed drug addicts; drugs altered the flavor, and not in a good way. But many hoodlums came here looking for trouble.

The older ghoul stood at the edge of the roof and raised a hand, as though asking for Ethan to stop moving. “Stay here, watch and learn,” with those words Blue jumped down, landing perfectly on both of his feet.

He stood still for a few minutes then he heard faint steps far away. So he started whistling. As expected the steps changed pace, they were getting closer.

“Hey, you!” Blue heard a male’s voice behind him.

Blue said nothing. He just started walking in the man’s opposite direction; further away from the main street.

“Where do you think you’re going?” The man demanded in a raucous manner. Still, there was no reply. The man started following Blue. “Yo, little bitch come here! Don’t think you’re getting away.”

Blue stopped.

He stood right on the middle of the alley, right below the only source of light. His back was totally straight. His arms resting along his body. His legs joined together.

The man went over to Blue and grabbed his left shoulder.

Blue chuckled. It sounded muffled and deep, but also quite threatening.

The man was thrown back by that reaction. What was a weirdo doing dressed up like that in a place like this at this hour? Though the man was scared. Maybe he was not just some weirdo who got lost in the wrong part of town. Maybe…

“I’m not the one who isn’t going to get away,” Blue informed quietly interrupting the man’s train of thought.

The man’s heart was racing. His ears heard nothing besides his own loud heartbeat. He was having trouble breathing, it seemed like there was not enough air for him. His hands were sweaty. His knees seemed to have gained a mind of their own and did not stop moving. His eyes darted everywhere trying to look for someone or something to help him out, he knew this was wrong, that weirdo was wrong.

Taking his shaky hand from Blue’s shoulder he took an uncertain step back. Never taking his eyes out of Blue.

That was when Blue turned around. He did it slowly. The more slowly he acted the more fear the man would experience. More adrenaline would run through his entire body. The sweeter his flesh would turn.

Then they were front to front. That was when the man noticed. Even though the weirdo was wearing a mask he could still see the red of his eyes. A ghoul.

The man took one more step back.

Blue took one step ahead.

The man tried to run but he ended up tripping on his own feet and fell on the ground.

Tears started rushing out of the man’s eyes. Now he did not hear his heartbeat. He heard the ghoul’s steps.

“Oh sweet human,” Blue sounded like as if he was talking to a small child. “Where did your courage go. Didn’t you want to hurt me?”

“Please, let me go, I’ll tell no one!” The man pleaded between tears.

“No, no you won’t. You’ll be dead, and dead men tell no tales,” this time the ghoul’s voice was cold and emotionless.

Lying on the floor the man started sobbing. He would not speak anymore, it would not be worth it. He found it better to think about the ones he would not see anymore, his wife and his two daughters.

A loud cracking sound echoed through the whole alley when Blue made his left foot descent on the man’s spine. He was dead.

“You can come down!” Blue called Ethan, going back to his normal voice.

The teen jumped down; though less gracefully than Blue, having landed with his feet and hands.

“So did you learn how to do it?” Blue asked.

Ethan thought for some seconds trying to find words to say what he wanted. But then he figured bluntness would be best. “There wasn’t much to learn,” as soon the words left his mouth Ethan regretted ever saying them, Blue would be angry for sure.

Once more that night Blue chuckled, only this time it was a warm sound.

“That was the correct answer!” Blue told him. “Killing is the easiest thing ever. Even humans are capable of killing each other.”

“I have one question though,” Ethan told the older ghoul.

“Ask away then!”

“Why didn’t you use your kagune, wouldn’t it be easier?”

Blue smirked. “Yes, yes it would. Though if I used my kagune it would make a mess. Also if the body was bleeding while we carried it home there might be some trail for the Doves to follow us,” Blue explained.

“Oh, I see…”

“Also. There is one more thing.”

“What thing?” The teen inquired.

“Well it’s optional, but you can try and scare the living hell out of them, it makes their meat taste better,” Blue explained patiently. “With time you’ll be doing it even when you don’t want to.”

“Hum I see, but I think I’m more scared than scary right now,” Ethan confided.

“I know, my first kill was out of instinct so while I was doing it I felt nothing, but when I was done, when I was back to myself I felt more scared than ever.”

Ethan let out a sound of amazement. “I had no idea…”

“It’s only normal, I don’t really talk about it. But oh well,” he grabbed the man and put him over his shoulders, “Time to go hunt some more!”

Both jumped back to the roof and on their way they went.

 

Screams. They echoed everywhere. Some woman was crying for help.

In seconds both ghouls arrived the place. From up top, they saw two figures. One backed up against the wall of a building and the other in front of her, trying to make the former stop moving.

The one against the wall was the woman crying for help.

The second figure was a man. No doubt trying to rape her.

“This area is too open and those screams may have attracted someone else, so we either go and try to find someone else or you have to be quick about it,” Blue told Ethan with a stern voice.

“I’ll be quick,” something within the teen’s voice had changed. It was low and cold. Blue had never heard him speak like that. His posture was also different. His legs were tense and slightly lowered. His fists were closed. He was angry and ready to jump. And so he did.

Blue smirked, “All yours buddy!” He said dropping the man he had killed following Ethan down.

“You’re disgusting!” Ethan yelled at the man. His voice had cracked up but he did not mind it this time.

The man turned around. His face said it all. It was red. He was showing his teeth like a threatening animal. His shoulders pointed forwards.

Not saying a word the man took a knife out of his pocket.

For the first time since he jumped down the ghoul started to be scared rather than angry, but he could not let the man hurt that woman. Besides that Blue was there to help out if needed.

The man ran to Ethan and stabbed him. Though he was surprised with what had happened. There was no blood coming out of the teen’s stomach. And the blade just broke in half.

“What?!” The man shouted.

“You stupid cunt!” Ethan told him.

Blue who had stayed quiet up until now, but he could not resist laughing at the teen’s remark.

“Are you a…” he could not bring himself to finish what he was about to say. A strange feeling overtook him.

He could feel the color running out of his body.  As well as the sweat starting to form everywhere on his body. There was only a reason why the knife would break without leaving some much as a scratch on the skin.

“Ghoul!” The woman screamed on top of her lungs. She ran away crying for help. Only this time not because she was being raped, rather because she was near two ghouls.

“Gold,” Blue called the teen by his alias because they could be heard, “You better end this quick, there will be policemen and investigators crowding this place in a matter of seconds.”

“Please...no,” for a second time this night a man had pleaded for his life.

Ethan grabbed the man’s head and gave it a quick jerk. He had broken his neck. The man went limp, not falling on the ground because Ethan was still grabbing him.

_I just...I just...I killed someone!_ He was starting to break up. Tears were already flowing. He could not believe what he had just done.

“Gold,” Blue called him.

Sirens were fast approaching.

“Gold!” Blue yelled snapping the teen out of his trance. “I know how you feel, but right now you have to grab that body and move along. Or else you’ll have to do a lot more of killing if you want to live!”

With an emotionless expression which was hidden by his mask, Ethan grabbed the man like Blue had grabbed the last one.

Both of them jumped up to the roof once more. When they landed there were already two police cars parked where they had just been.

“Let’s go,” Blue commanded in a soft voice.

He knew how hard it was to kill so he tried to be gentle with the young ghoul.

Ethan nodded in response to Blue’s order and both of them went back to the decrepit place that they called home.

**Author's Note:**

> Since I was little I have been shipping both of these two characters. I enjoyed Tokyo Ghoul anime I wanted to do something different so there it is! I hope you enjoyed reading. Please do leave some feedback! Love you all.


End file.
